According to the present invention there is provided a self oscullating nuclear reactor power plant to improve the efficiency, safety and the endurance of a nuclear reactor plant. In todays standard a fission reactor had become too expensive, mainly because of their short life span limited by nuclear decay as introduced by a fission reaction whereby high energy charged particles are emanating from the nuclear fuel core and thereby penetrate throughout the nuclear structure introducing radiation, corrosion and nuclear decay. The present invention collects and organize those high energy charged particles which can be converted into induction current for consumer purpose and thereby improve the efficiency and reduce nuclear decay. There is a similar approach as indicated in references R. L. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,490 Dec. 22, 1970 shows a reciprocation type of nuclear motor whereby the working fluid itself becomes super critical to introduce an energy impulse by nuclear oscillation whereby high energy charged particles are emitted by each nuclear thermo expansion but otherwise completely wasted and therefore introduces nuclear decay of the nuclear reactor involved. Reference R. I. Weiner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,622 Mar. 14, 1967 introduces a self oscullating nuclear device to create high energy charged particles for the sole purpose of emitting powerful signal beacon or radiation beams into space. R. I. Weiner uses a direct head on collision between two nuclear mass blocks whereby the mechanical device to control the nuclear excursion is centralized around the center of the nuclear mass blocks and therefore puts a maximum stress to the mechanism not able to introduce nuclear excursion in a high frequency. The present invention has overcome the impact stress by centralizing the mechanical device above the critical mass blocks in form of a center pin used as axis for the pendant motion of the nuclear mass block. This insures a smooth mechanical procedure and also makes it possible to introduce a very high frequency nuclear excursion.